


«В погоне за недругом»

by Argentum_Anima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Magic, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_Anima/pseuds/Argentum_Anima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бывает, когда ты просыпаешься в странном месте, не зная, кто ты и зачем сюда пожаловал? Кто друг, а кто враг?</p>
            </blockquote>





	«В погоне за недругом»

До чего же болела голова. Внутри всё звенело и бушевало так, словно темечко обернулось железным гонгом, и кто-то ударил по нему огромной дубиной, отчего эхо отдавалось в ушах диким гулом. Ощупав пространство рядом с собой, Гермиона никого не обнаружила и испытала дикое облегчение — ещё не хватало, чтобы какой-нибудь мордофиля выхрапывал тут в обе ноздри. С долей опаски она приоткрыла один глаз и оценила царящий вокруг беспорядок: паутину, живописно свисающую с люстры под потолком, обшарпанный гобелен не то с рыжим волком, не то с ободранным фениксом, засаленный ковёр на полу с огромными каплями воска, льняные шторы, едва ли скрывающие кошмарно яркий солнечный свет, широкую двуспальную кровать с чуть потрескавшимися спинками и совершенно безвкусный балдахин. Попытки вспомнить своё точное местоположение не увенчались успехом. И чем сильнее напрягалась память, тем звонче гудело эхо в голове.  
— Да где ж этот чёртов эликсир! — не найдя мешочка, по обыкновению привязанного к ремню, Гермиона с трудом поднялась на кровати и стала обыскивать стоявшую рядом деревянную тумбу, которая не вселяла никого доверия в том, что пожитки будут в сохранности. — Попалась! — в нос явственно ударил запах мяты и душицы, когда она открыла выуженную из кожаного мешка бутылочку.  
Облегчение пришло почти мгновенно, но на смену боли явился голод, да такой, что в один присест можно было целую гору зажаренных кроличьих ножек съесть. Убедившись, что одежда на теле имеется (и с каких пор она спала, не раздеваясь?), вернув кошель на своё законное место рядом с ножнами, где удобно разместился серебряный кинжал, и, поправив наверняка взъерошенные от сна волосы, Гермиона повернула торчавший в замке железный ключ и вышла в коридор. Тишина стояла почти мёртвая: ни тебе горланящих бардов, ни ругани девок за ухажёра на одну ночь, ни пьяных споров захудалых вояк, давно выдворенных из армии. Половица под сапогами скрипела, что дико раздражало, но трактирщик наверняка был внизу и хлопотал по хозяйству, так что в добыче пропитания приходилось сдерживать свои нервные порывы. Волна дикого жара окатила Гермиону с головы до пят, и она остановилась, чтобы понять причину. Такое случалось, когда поблизости был кто-то похожий на неё, кто-то, кто искусно владел умением заглядывать в мысли человека и управлять ими, кто-то, кто прямо сейчас применял Аксий[1]. Оглядевшись по сторонам, она никого не увидела. Что это за игры в прятки с самого утра? Какой-то бесцеремонный нахал сейчас сидел и потешался над ней, а Гермиона даже его наглой морды не видела. А может, этот странный бродяга в деревянном кресле возомнил себя магом? Решительно добавив скорости, она шла к незнакомцу в плаще и уже готовилась выплеснуть на него волну своего утреннего негодования, но её остановила крепкая рука в чёрной перчатке, сжавшая левое предплечье.  
— Я бы не доставал разговорами стражника с бодуном, — низкий голос за спиной ввёл её в пятисекундный ступор. — Тем более будь я такой же хорошенькой ведьмой, как ты.  
— Да кто тебе право давал руки свои распускать! — Гермиона обернулась слишком резко, отчего каштановые кудри хлестнули собеседника по лицу, вызвав у того улыбку. Это вывело из себя ещё больше — через мгновение к горлу всё ещё державшего её руку незнакомца было приставлено острие кинжала.  
— Ты смотри, нервная какая, — в той же насмешливой интонации произнёс он, постучав кончиками пальцев по руке Гермионы. — Неужто убить меня хочешь?  
— Руку убери, — сквозь зубы прошипела она.  
Мужчина улыбнулся ещё шире. Встретившись с ним глазами, Гермиона словно попала под гипноз, потому что никогда ранее таких зрачков не видела — прямо сейчас на неё смотрел желтоглазый волк. Окинув его взглядом, Гермиона заметила и крепкое тело, скрытое под рубахой, и волосы, белые как серебро, и оголовки двух мечей за спиной. А противник-то подготовленный попался.  
— Я, конечно, не против нового шрама от прелестной рученьки, но давай я лучше тебя медовухой угощу, а ты мне расскажешь, что тебя так расстроило-то с утра.  
Её снова окатило жаром. Он! Это он её Аксием зачаровывал!  
— А без магии ты с девушками общаться не умеешь? — злость пропала, но желание сделать пакость стало сильнее.  
— Умею. Я бы показал как, да боюсь, ты ж мне всё самое ценное поотрезаешь.  
Гермиона не смогла сдержать смеха. Этот седовласый хам всё-таки что-то сделал с её сознанием, потому что вместо резкого удара в его испещрённую шрамами шею она опустила руку с кинжалом и от души захохотала.  
— Это где тебе довелось с упырём повстречаться? Рану обработать надо, — он оглядел место свежего укуса, заставив Гермиону вырвать свою руку из крепких пальцев. На смену веселью пришло подозрение, да такое сильное, что воздух едва не трещал от напряжения.  
— Не твоё дело, — отрезала она и, обогнув незнакомца, направилась к лестнице на первый этаж. От плана с кроличьими ножками Гермиона отказываться не собиралась.  
— Да постой ты! Не обидеть я тебя хочу, а помочь!  
— С чего вдруг? — она уже стояла на второй ступеньке и пристально глядела на своего собеседника.  
— Работа у меня такая, знаешь ли, людям помогать.  
— Я думала, дело ведьмаков — чудищ убивать за монету, — твёрдо парировала Гермиона, спустившись ниже.  
— А ты неглупая, — ухмыльнулся он. Зрачки его расширились.  
— А то ты сразу этого не понял.  
Незнакомец смотрел на неё до того внимательно, что Гермиона чуть не кинулась проверять на себе наличие штанов и рубашки. Такого пронизывающего взгляда она точно никогда не встречала.  
— Ну так что, позволишь себя угостить, или будем дальше дурью маяться? — произнёс он, подойдя ближе.  
Никакой угрозы в нём сейчас не было, к тому же с самых первых секунд она дала ему понять, что была девушкой не робкого десятка и могла с легкостью вспороть его глотку, поэтому, кивнув ему в ответ приглашение, Гермиона стала быстро спускаться к стоявшему у стойки трактирщику.  
— Доброе утро, — поздоровалась она и улыбнулась.  
— Утро доброе, любезнейшая! Как спалось?  
— Так и не поняла, если честно. Я вчера тут не буянила?  
— Вроде нет, а что?  
— Голова надвое раскалывается, — вздохнула Гермиона, — пришла к вам жареным кроликом лечиться.  
— Так вы за стол садитесь, я позову Бланку, она вас со спутником и обслужит.  
«Спутник» хмыкнул и молча занял место у окна. Гермиона последовала за ним и села напротив. Перебарывать чувство неуютности и уязвимости под взглядом этих странных глаз было тяжело, но виду она не подавала.  
— Как тебя зовут? — отчего-то мягким голосом спросила Гермиона и мысленно дала себе по лбу.  
— Геральт. А ты, верно, Гермиона? — размяв плечи, он откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Всякая молва ходит.  
— Не люблю загадки.  
— Я знаю.  
Ужасно хотелось расспросить о том, что ему ещё известно, но порыв перебила молоденькая девушка в длинном платье и чуть измазанном переднике. Сделав заказ (кроличьих ножек в меню не нашлось, зато предложили альтернативу в виде говяжьей отбивной с кровью), Гермиона снова пыталась вспомнить, каким ветром занесла её сюда жизнь.  
— Что это за место и какой нынче день? — ходить вокруг да около она не собиралась и задала волнующий её вопрос.  
— Девятый день Ламмаса. Город Марибор.  
Какого лешего её занесло в Темерию? Частичная амнезия выбивала из колеи, тем более что Геральт явно знал Гермиону, а вот она его появления в своей прошлой жизни не припоминала.  
— Ты спрашивал, что меня так расстроило с самого утра, так вот объясняю: я не помню ничего. Как я здесь оказалась и куда держу путь, а главное — зачем. Подозреваю, что ночью мне кто-то снотворящее зелье подсунул. Видимо, оказалось очень крепким, раз память стёрло.  
Геральт слушал её молча, следя за каждым жестом. Он определённо что-то знал, и Гермиона собиралась это выяснить. Принесли еду и напитки. Заморить червячка удалось быстро, поэтому сейчас она внимательно рассматривала нового знакомого, потягивая безвкусную медовуху. Геральт явно пережил не один бой и с тварями пострашнее того упыря, который её укусил (а может, и не упырь это был вовсе). Он прекрасно понимал, что Гермиона изучает его, но не препятствовал этому и даже выпрямился, чтобы ей было лучше видно следы старых ран у ключиц, множество пузырьков с эликсирами на широких ремнях, пересекающих грудь, огрубевшие руки, явно привыкшие держать меч. Но от его чёртовых глаз было не спрятаться. Лихая сила таилась за ними, и Гермиона не желала знакомиться с ней. Боялась ли она? Несмотря на всю свою удаль и смелость при встрече на лестнице, один голос Геральта приводил её в безмолвный ужас.  
— Ты либо слишком любопытная, либо я должен принимать твои взгляды за флирт. Второе мне нравится больше.  
Гермиона физически не могла закатить глаза сильнее, чем получалось.  
— В искусстве уводить человека от важной темы ты прямо мастер, но я не буду перед тобой уши развешивать и светить телесами, как та дама-прислужница.  
Геральт кинул мимолётный взгляд на Бланку, которая действительно пыталась привлечь его внимание, чуть ослабив шнуровку на своём платье. Гермиона усмехнулась своей правоте и предсказуемой реакции мужика на доступную бабу, но не отступала:  
— Чего ты за мной увязался, м-м-м?  
— А тебе подозрительности не занимать, — Геральт парой глотков опорожнил свою кружку. Бланка тут же подплыла с добавкой. Гермиона чуть не швырнула в неё огненным заклинанием, но Геральт не обращал внимания на служанку. Вместо этого он вытащил один пузырёк из своих запасов и взглядом спросил разрешения обработать рану Гермионы. — Я не особый мастер во врачевании, но эта мазь всегда помогает, если тварь кусает или царапает.  
— Хоть чего-то ты не умеешь, — за маской сарказма она тщательно скрывала волнение. Секунда, и кожи коснулся холод вперемешку с огнём, который в буквальном смысле источал Геральт. Шикнув от неприятных ощущений, Гермиона дёрнулась, но убрать руку ей не дали — сильные пальцы крепко сжимали запястье.  
— Вот и всё. Зря упрямилась только, — проведя кончиками пальцев по её ладони, он вернулся к трапезе, будто и не сделал ничего необычного.  
Гермиона была уверена в своей безоговорочной невосприимчивости ко всяческим ведьмовским уловкам, но почему тогда мир начинал потихоньку раскачиваться, а мысли — уплывать в неизвестном направлении? Аура ведьмака не могла быть настолько сильной. Или могла?..  
— Ты дважды увернулся от моих вопросов, в третий раз не удастся, — твёрдо произнесла Гермиона. — Чего ты хочешь от меня?  
— Ты в опасности.  
— Да боги всемилостивые, ты умеешь отвечать по делу и без увиливаний?  
— Есть причина, почему ты не помнишь ничего.  
— И какая же? — огонь азарта обжигал её изнутри.  
— На тебя охотятся.  
— Ты?  
— И я в том числе.  
Гермиона резко встала и вознамерилась бежать. Что за чертовщина?  
— Сядь. Внимание привлекаешь.  
— И не подумаю.  
Сжав кулак, она уже была готова запустить в него оглушающим заклинанием, но Геральт опередил её: мазь начала активное действие, и рука онемела. Гермиона ненавидела себя за то, что так по-девичьи попалась. Шар магии распался, и попытки сотворить новый были тщетны.  
— Сядь, я тебе говорю, — морозом по коже пробежал голос ведьмака, и Гермиона подчинилась, заняв своё место. — А теперь слушай: два дня назад ты сбежала из дома в поисках бруколака. Не упырь тебя укусил. Я соврал тебе, чтобы проверить свои догадки. К несчастью, они подтвердились.  
— И сколько тебе заплатили за мою голову? — её всю трясло, как осенний лист.  
— Мне заплатили, чтобы я её спас.  
— Нет человека — нет проблемы. Хотя в данном случае: нет твари — есть деньги.  
— Никак в толк не возьму: откуда у тебя столь скверное мнение о ведьмаках?  
— Все вы одинаковые. Только ты посимпатичнее будешь.  
Геральт улыбнулся уголками губ.  
— Мутация у тебя странная. Меня сильно удивило, что серебро тебя не берёт. Ты так спокойно своим ножичком передо мной махала.  
— А тебе не приходило в голову, что ты ошибаешься, а я не тварина, за которыми ты охотишься?  
— Ты заражена, сомнений нет.  
Из его уст это звучало как приглашение на эшафот, хотя в какой-то мере казнь её и ждала. Охотился не он один. Охотился… Гермиону передёрнуло от мысли, что теперь она сама стала целью в чужих глазах.  
— Но разве после укуса бруколака люди не умирают? Мне известно, что он падок на девиц, но почему я до сих пор жива?  
— Это одна из причин, почему я здесь. Мне важно это выяснить, прежде…  
— Прежде чем ты отрубишь мне голову, проведёшь обряд и сожжёшь останки.  
— Я же говорил — неглупая. Но нет, милая, прежде чем я найду и убью эту тварь.  
— Раз уж мы разоткровенничались, — Гермиона снова сделала глоток медовухи, которая по понятным теперь причинам всё так же оставалась безвкусной, — кто сделал заказ?  
— Твой отец, — осушив бокал повторно, он жестом показал Бланке, мол, пока ему хватит. — Вам повезло, что именно я проезжал мимо, а не кто-нибудь из Школы Змеи.  
— Выходит, это ты мне зелье подсунул.  
— Нет. Тот наёмник, к которому ты бодро вышагивала.  
— Но почему он не завершил начатое?  
— Твой отец предупреждал меня, что ты задаёшь много вопросов, но я и не подозревал о масштабах.  
— Отвечай на вопрос, — волна злости пронзила её изнутри, и руку снова обожгло холодом.  
— Тише, девочка, — Геральт выставил руки в примирительном жесте. — Отвечу я на твои вопросы, только не злись. Лучше бы нам в другом месте это обсудить. Уши здесь греют.  
Гермиона оглянулась и заметила, что в таверну набилось довольно много народа. Заядлые пьянчуги свой марафон начинали с утра.  
— Иди за мной, — шепнул ей Геральт и безо всяких объяснений двинулся на второй этаж.  
Какого дьявола этот седовласый командовал? Пусть он и знал тайну, о которой она не помнила, но чтобы вот так брать и властвовать — не на ту напал. В новом приступе ярости Гермиона совершенно упустила момент, когда из рук её полетел серебряный кинжал, который ведьмак мастерски поймал у своего правого плеча. Геральт определённо знал, что так будет.  
_Откуда он всё знает?_  
_Откуда?_  
Выбора не оставалось. Гермиона покорно поплелась за ним следом, чувствуя себя провинившейся девчонкой из-за своей выходки — кинжал Геральт так и не отдал. Он не особо торопился и неотрывно глядел через левое плечо, будто хотел удостовериться, что она выполняет его приказ. А может, и не за ней он следил вовсе. Как бы то ни было, весь этот сыр-бор с бруколаком, зельем, наёмником, который почему-то её не убил, отцом, направившим за ней ведьмака, больше походил на байки, то и дело звучавшие по вечерам у камина, чем на правду. Геральт либо чего-то серьёзно недоговаривал, либо Гермиона и правда вляпалась в огромные неприятности.  
Открыв перед ней дверь, Геральт жестом пригласил её войти.  
— Подожди меня здесь. Нужно кое-что проверить.  
Гермиона кивнула ему в ответ и села в кресло напротив развороченной кровати. Мужчины. Никакого ощущения порядка у них отродясь не было и вряд ли появится. Геральта либо мучали беспокойные сны, либо здесь побывала ночная дама, а судя по зазывным взглядам Бланки, дамой этой вполне могла быть и она. Не придумав занятия более интересного, Гермиона стала разглядывать комнату, которая почти не отличалась от той, где она проснулась, разве что вместо ободранного гобелена висела картина с мрачным лесом, а на столе у окна лежала целая гора трав, эссенций, мерцающих жидкостей и клыки какого-то животного. Судя по остроте и цвету — недавно убитого накера. В комнате было душно и солнечно. Последнее приносило страшные неудобства, благо теперь она знала причину. Крадучись, Гермиона подошла к окну и резко задёрнула тяжёлые шторы, погрузив комнату во мрак. Пальцы зачесались от касания лучей, но зуд прошёл быстро.  
Куда ж этот седовласый подевался? А может, обманул он её, а сам ждёт удобного случая, чтобы голову отрубить? Чушь. Он не мог ей соврать. Или мог? От вопросов снова начинала болеть голова, или обезболивающее зелье прекратило действие… В коридоре послышались шорохи и чьё-то тяжёлое дыхание. Прекрасно, а оружие у неё забрали, теперь и защищаться нечем было. С трудом создав ледяной шар в правой руке, Гермиона приготовилась отправить его в любого, кто окажется на пороге, и этим «любым» оказался Геральт — весь в поту и разорванной на груди рубахе.  
— Да что ты творишь, ненормальная! — крикнул он, еле увернувшись от магического выстрела. — То кинжал, то заряды. Может, мне тебя связать лучше?  
— О, тебе это доставит огромное удовольствие, верно?  
Он хлопнул дверью, отчего та жалобно скрипнула. Кажется, Гермионе удалось вывести его из себя, только теперь она была не особо уверена в правильности своего поведения — ей помочь хотят, а она вместо благодарности калечит. Чёртова бруколачья кровь!  
— Обрадую или огорчу, но тот наёмник мёртв, — Геральт прошёл к окну и, увидев задёрнутые шторы, хмыкнул. — Подгораешь?  
— Кожа чешется от солнца. Но это неважно. Что произошло?  
— В твоей комнате были ловушки. Их поставили ещё ночью. Ума не приложу, как ты в них не попалась. Зато попался я, — он показал порез на груди, из которого по кожаным ремням струилась кровь.  
— Объясни мне, кто хочет меня убить и почему, — не выдержала Гермиона. Сколько можно её недомолвками кормить?  
— Давай ты обработаешь мою рану, а я всё расскажу.  
Гермиона прищурилась, выискивая подвох в предложении ведьмака, но, кажется, его и не было, а Геральту было попросту неудобно латать рану самому. Ведьмак молча протянул ей суму со всем необходимым и присел на край стола. Рана выглядела рваной и довольно глубокой, одними зельями и мазями не отделаешься, так что Гермиона столкнулась с довольно серьёзной проблемой — прежде ей не приходилось зашивать раны человеку. Руки её задрожали.  
— Никогда оголённого мяса не видела? — буднично спросил Геральт, заметив нерешительность. — Бери дратву с иголкой и шей.  
— Я не хирург, — коснувшись разодранной кожи кончиками пальцев, она съёжилась.  
— Ну тогда я подохну от заражения. Меч был пропитан ядом и чесночным экстрактом.  
Насупившись и тяжело вздохнув, Гермиона взяла в руки нужные «инструменты». Геральт снял испорченную рубаху, ножны и ремни со снадобьями, и, оставшись полуобнажённым, кинул своё добро в сторону кровати. Выполнить без того непосильную задачу становилось ещё труднее — шрамы на бледной груди страшно отвлекали и приковывали взгляд.  
— Аировая настойка у тебя есть? — спросила она, роясь в суме.  
— Ты смыслишь в алхимии? — насмешливо спросил Геральт.  
Гермиона подняла на него крайне многозначительный взгляд, полный ярости и раздражения, тем самым заставив его сразу же извлечь бутыль с коричневой субстанцией и вручить нервной спутнице.  
— Будет больно — я не виновата. Впервые такое делаю.  
Геральт хмыкнул, но комментировать сказанное не стал. Вместо этого он поведал ей историю о том, что отец её — король Фольтест, а она его единственная дочь, любящая искать приключения на красивую попку (на этих словах Гермиона воткнула иглу под кожу особенно глубоко, отчего Геральт не сдержался и шикнул от боли). Пошла молва о том, что недалеко от Вызимы околачивается бруколак, но никто из жителей его ни разу не видел. Оказался им давно пропавший возлюбленный Гермионы — Рогнальд, давно числившийся в списке умерших. Как только случилось первое нападение (молоденькая девушка-травница ушла в лес за ингредиентами, и нашли её всю разодранную и осквернённую), Гермиона вознамерилась отыскать мерзавца и расправиться с ним, невзирая на запреты отца. Судя по укусу, найти его труда не составило, но как ей удалось выжить — Геральт не знал. Единственный способ излечиться от заразы — убить того, кто её обратил, не позднее пяти дней от укуса. Вот Гермиона и отправилась искать своего возлюбленного недруга, но не учла того, что Велерад — градоправитель Вызимы — сделает на неё заказ, ибо ну очень уж много хлопот доставляло её королевское величество, да ещё и заражённое. Правда, наёмника Велерад выбрал не совсем удачного: следовав по пятам за Гермионой, он предпринимал крайне плохие попытки убить её, а уж снотворящее зелье за кружкой медовухи и вовсе было смешным, тем более что Геральт вовремя распознал убийцу и напоил его тем же зельем, только покрепче.  
— Ну а потом я решил проверить твою комнату, нарвался и на проснувшегося наёмника, и на ловушки его. Чтобы не болтал лишнего да не мешался, сошёлся я с ним в бою.  
— Так и скажи, что молча брюхо ему вспорол. Ты же не рыцарь в сияющих доспехах.  
— Что верно, то верно. Но заколол я его в честном поединке.  
Повторно обработав рану аировой настойкой, Гермиона закончила выматывающую операцию и села прямо на пол. Руки её были в крови почти по локоть и стали дрожать ещё сильнее, чем прежде. Выходит, приближённый отца хотел её смерти? Да пусть катится эта власть к морским дьяволам!  
— Эй-эй-эй, — Геральт опустился рядом и обхватил её пальцы своими большими ладонями. — Ты чего?  
— Воротит меня от мужиков! — злобно выплюнула Гермиона. — Сначала душу выматывают, потом сердце разбивают, пропадают невесть куда, теперь ещё и убить хотят. Мечта любой девушки!  
— И от меня воротит? — ведьмак улыбнулся настолько по-доброму, как только мог, и Гермиона чуть улыбнулась в ответ, хотя тонкие дорожки слёз всё равно выдали её обиду. — Не советчик я в делах сердечных, ибо нас ведьмаков с детства чувств лишают, но скажу тебе вот что: не стоит всех под одну гребёнку собирать. Есть мужики-заморыши, а есть нормальные, как я, например.  
— Геральт, ну что ты за человек такой, а? Всё одеяло на себя перетянешь, — Гермиона расслабилась, наконец, чувствуя, как чуть огрубелые пальцы ведьмака успокаивающе гладят ладони. — Ты же меня спасаешь только из-за денег, да?  
Ведьмак нахмурился и тихо произнёс:  
— И да, и нет.  
— И на какой ответ я вообще надеялась? Измотал ты меня уже, клянусь Мелитэле.  
— Плохой я, Гермиона, и плохо думаю, когда вещи такие слышу.  
Дважды за это утро ей хотелось закатить глаза сильнее, чем это физически получалось. Предложение остаться в покоях Геральта принялось без обсуждений. Великодушный ведьмак перенёс добро Гермионы к себе, где-то добыл чаю ромашкового и замолчал. Пару раз в дверном проёме появлялось лицо Бланки, но присутствие Гермионы явно мешало ей осуществить задуманное, оттого и слетали с уст её брань да проклятья в адрес нежданной гостьи ведьмака. До вечера, когда они условились выйти с Геральтом в путь, оставалось много времени, а по сему стали разучивать приёмы ведьмачьи, во время которых Геральт получил три раза кулаком по руке и два — по носу, но Гермиона больше не боялась ни смерти, ни гостей непрошенных, ни даже обиды на Рогнальда.  
Внутри неё мягко танцевало пламя.  
* * *  
_Удивительная штука жизнь. Ты можешь знать человека с раннего детства, а потом стать жертвой его предательства, или можешь встретить незнакомца и доверить ему свою душу, не зная о нём почти ничего._  
Гермиона уверенно держала поводья, сидя верхом на вороном коне. Геральт же ехал позади, периодически разговаривая с лошадью («Молодец, Плотвичка!», «Не торопись, Плотвичка, видишь, сук из земли торчит»). Ночь была густая, как черничное варенье. Ветер приятно обнимал тело и забирался в складки плаща, холодя кожу. И если б не дикая жажда, Гермиона бы наслаждалась этой странной прогулкой. К счастью или горю, но чутьё подсказывало, где искать своего «создателя». И не запрети ей Геральт нестись галопом, давно бы уже настигла его и разорвала в клочья. Это желание пугало, но бороться с иной сущностью внутри себя задачей было не из лёгких.  
Дорога шла через пшеничное поле, которое в лунном свете выглядело как заколдованное. Колосья танцевали в мягких порывах ветра, создавая свою неповторимую мелодию, и звук этот успокаивал. Сердце билось ровно, хотя и кололо от боли. Геральт объяснил это тем, что процесс обращения медленный, оттого и болезненный. Микстуры, которая должна была облегчить страдания, увы, у него не оказалось. Так они и шли — молча рассекая поле, ведомые чужим духом и силой. Несмотря на плотный «график», сейчас ведьмак не торопился. Гермиона была уверена — он кого-то почувствовал, но пока не разобрался в принадлежности существа к миру людей или тварей. Ей и самой казалось, что издалека раздавался знакомый голос, но Геральт строго-настрого запретил ей оборачиваться и сходить с тропы.  
— Давай хоть поговорим, что ли, — предложила она, тяжело вздохнув.  
— И о чём? — Геральт говорил тихо, и Гермиона посчитала, что стоит отвечать так же.  
— Расскажи мне что-нибудь.  
— Вся суть принцессы в одном предложении, — усмехнулся Геральт и чем-то зазвенел.  
— Ну а что? Мне скучно. Гнать лошадь ты не разрешаешь, надо же себя развлечь.  
— Друг у меня есть. Лютиком зовут. Вот он — мастер истории рассказывать, а я скуп на поэтические эпитеты и рифмы.  
— А мне они и не нужны. О себе расскажи.  
Гермиона заметила какое-то движение впереди, но посчитала, что ей привиделось.  
— Не люблю я это дело. Но раз уж принцесса просит, — «принцессу» он, конечно же, выделил интонацией, на что Гермиона фыркнула. — Матери своей не знал, отца и подавно. Вырос в Каэр Морхене. Ведьмачу вот уже семнадцать зим. Баб люблю.  
— Ну это я заметила, — хохотнула Гермиона. — Погоди, это ты мне в отцы годишься?  
— Насколько я знаю, Фольтест меня старше намного, так что не переживай, всё у нас может получиться.  
— Невозможно с тобой разговаривать.  
— Не обижайся. Красивая ты очень, вот и порю чушь всякую. Дурак этот твой Рогнальд.  
Он действительно был дураком. Связался с какой-то подозрительной бабой, уехал невесть куда, письма ещё с гонцами отправлял. Гермиона чувствовала себя простофилей с длинными рогами, а всё равно прощала. Да зря. «Подарочек» возлюбленный ей сделал отменный. Аж сердце от радости заходилось…  
— Гермио-о-о-она….  
— Что? — произнёс Геральт.  
— Ты меня звал? — недоумённо ответила она, чуть повернув голову, чтобы слышать лучше.  
— Не зря медальон дёргался, — ведьмак спешился и достал серебряный меч. — Мы здесь не одни.  
Пройдя чуть вперёд и свернув налево, он двигался сквозь колосья. Вот уж действительно охотник — бесшумные шаги и завораживающая грация, присущая зверю. Что бы там люд не толковал о ведьмаках, мол, монстры они, мутанты, именно навыки зверя и помогали им выживать в несправедливом мире, ополчившимся на них из-за отличий от рода человеческого.  
— Гермио-о-она… — снова позвал чей-то голос, в котором она узнала Рогнальда и едва не обернулась на его источник.  
— Даже не думай оборачиваться! — крикнул ей Геральт и побежал к ней.  
Гермиона застыла, услышав дыхание за спиной — хриплое, тяжелое и явно принадлежавшее чудищу. Ведьмак нёсся к ней с дикой скоростью, пальцами одной руки создавая знак Игни[2]. Язык пламени пролетел в считанных метрах от лица Гермионы, а после раздался дикий вой.  
— Ырка, чёрт его подери!  
Спрыгнув с лошади, Гермиона ужаснулась: ростом намного выше Геральта, с длинными иссохшимися руками на неё глядело существо с кошачьими глазами и огромным ртом с острыми кривыми зубами. Тварь была объята огнём, и она добавила ему мучений — наколдовав шар, который получился намного больше и сильнее обычного, она без колебаний запустила им в чудище, пытавшееся достать Геральта длинными когтями. Ведьмак был настолько быстр и ловок, что изредка пропадал из вида. Меч рассекал воздух в замысловатых рисунках, отбивая удары чудища, нанося ответные. Гермиона старалась не задеть Геральта заклинаниями, но иногда не получалось, и языки пламени всё-таки обжигали кожу ведьмака, который, казалось, не замечал ничего, кроме своего противника. Лошади ржали и становились на дыбы, но отчего-то не убегали. И если Плотва была верной спутницей Геральта во многих боях, то конь Гермионы точно не был связан с ней общим прошлым.  
— Не надо огня! — крикнул ей Геральт, и только сейчас она заметила всю силу его ведьмачьих глаз, что горели золотым пламенем, вселяя невероятный ужас. Тварь была почти повержена, когда сбоку послышался шорох.  
— Умри, сволочь! — раздался совершенно незнакомый крик, и объятая пожаром голова полетела с плеч ырки.  
Не растерявшись, Геральт потушил огонь заклинанием, чтобы не лишить хлеба целой деревни. Прямо перед ним чумазый и слегка подпаленный стоял незнакомый парень с мечом в руках.  
— А ты ещё кто такой? — грубо спросил его Геральт, не опустив оружия.  
— Я за этой тварью полночи слежу.  
— Я спросил: кто ты такой?  
— Дракониус меня зовут, но для друзей просто — Драко.  
— Самое дурацкое имя, которое я слышал за всю свою жизнь, — убрав серебряный меч в ножны, Геральт сплюнул на землю. — Кто ж тебя так охотится учил?  
— Я сам! — с гордостью произнёс Драко и посмотрел дико перепугавшуюся Гермиону.  
— Оно и видно. Молодёжь…  
— Сам ты «молодёжь»! Мой отец, между прочим, уважаемый человек в Бренне! Точнее — был им.  
— И по этой причине ты сидишь один, ночью у чёрта на куличках и охотишься на существо, которое охотится на тебя.  
Парень насупился и явно намеревался хорошенько вдарить Геральту за издёвки, но Гермиона помешала им выяснять отношения и мериться «силой мужскою». Ноги держали плохо, и уже через секунду она повисла на руках нового знакомого, оказавшегося намного быстрее ведьмака.  
— Что с тобой? — шепнул Драко, оглядывая её лицо.  
Быть может, он и проявлял искреннее беспокойство, но мысль о старом возлюбленном и собственном обращении разозлила её так сильно, что она с криком оттолкнула Драко от себя и упала на землю.  
— Тише-тише-тише, — рядом оказался Геральт.  
Всё её тело ломало от невероятной боли, а кровь точно превратилась в лаву. Гермиона кричала во всё горло, пытаясь хоть как-то заглушить страшную пытку, завершить эту агонию или умереть вовсе.  
— Убей меня Геральт, прошу, убей, — молила она, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Рогнальда я твоего убью, а ты жить ещё будешь, поняла? — Подняв её на руки точно пушинку, он обратился к Драко: — Раз уж ты случайным образом оказался здесь, то будь добр, подсоби.  
Драко кивнул.  
— Мой дом тут недалеко. Если хотите, могу приютить у себя.  
— Ты для начала поводья возьми и лошадей не потеряй, — скомандовал Геральт. — Сидеть она сейчас едва сможет, так что ты веди, а я её нести буду.  
— Геральт… — позвала Гермиона.  
— Ничего не говори, — сурово ответил он и сильнее прижал её к себе.  
— Ты не рыцарь… ты ведьмак. А они честнее.  
— Я тебя с первых же минут нашей встречи обманывал, а ты мне тут о честности заладила, дурочка.  
— Терпеть тебя не могу, — слабо хлопнув его по груди, Гермиона обессиленно повисла на его руках.  
Сознания она не теряла, но окружающий мир слышала плохо. Только звон медальона в виде оскалившегося волка над головой напоминал ей о том, что жива.  
* * *  
— Вот это хоромы, — восторженно оценил Геральт. — Гермиона, глянь, тут даже павлиньи перья есть. Живых тоже найти можно?  
«Глянуть» Гермиона естественно не могла, потому что веки налились свинцом и попросту не открывались.  
— Чем паясничать, лучше девушку в комнату отнеси. Ей отдых нужен, — устало ответил Драко.  
Геральт коротко и тихо рыкнул, но грубить не стал, видимо поняв, что хамством ничего не добьётся. Пара-тройка шагов, и Гермиона ощутила мягкую подушку под головой.  
— Я тебе сейчас зелье одно дам. На вкус отвратительное, но должно помочь.  
Через мгновение губ коснулось холодное горлышко, и Гермиона покорно приоткрыла рот, чтобы сделать глоток.  
— Боги, что это за дрянь?! — тело прошибло, словно молнией, но эффект был потрясающий — глаза тут же распахнулись, а в мышцах появилась сила.  
— Бодрящее зелье. Рецепта не скажу — ведьмачий он. Из побочных действий — в жар бросит часа на полтора. Ну и сила внутренняя махом откроется. Правда, у всех это по-разному бывает.  
Гермиона сразу поняла, о какой именно «силе» говорил Геральт. В жар её бросило мгновенно, поэтому безо всяких стеснений она стала расшнуровывать корсет и стягивать рубашку. Ведьмак при виде этого даже бровью не повёл.  
— Может, отвернёшься?  
— Чего я там не видел?  
— Меня не видел! — крикнула она. — Клянусь Мелитэль, я глаза тебе выгрызу, если ты сейчас же не перестанешь на меня пялиться!  
Раздосадовано простонав, Геральт повернулся к ней спиной и что-то забубнил. Гермионе удалось выхватить лишь «ну и недотроги пошли», «молодёжь», и в отместку она швырнула в него снятым корсетом, который он естественно поймал.  
— У тебя на затылке глаза случаем нет?  
— Может, и есть. Секретов своих не выдаю.  
Натянув простынь до самого носа, Гермиона почувствовала себя намного лучше.  
— Принцесса желает кушаний иль питья? — шутливо произнёс Геральт, так и стоя к ней спиной.  
— Ты всегда с дамами затылком разговариваешь?  
— Только с особенными.  
— Добудь из еды что-нибудь, мои аппетиты же теперь втрое выросли.  
Сделав какие-то движения пальцами, Геральт хохотнул, а потом и вовсе выбежал из комнаты, когда от созданного им порыва ветра простынь на Гермионе взлетела вверх, о чём она яростно возвещала визгом и проклятьями вслед.  
Покой её длился недолго, потому что на пороге уже без сажи на лице и с такими же белыми как у Геральта волосами (преследуют они её, что ли?) стоял владелец дома с подносом в руках.  
— Ты голодна?  
Гермиона кивнула.  
Сделав пару неуверенных шагов, Драко поставил кушанья на прикроватную тумбу и уже спешил удалиться, когда Гермиона остановила его вопросом:  
— Почему ты нам помогаешь?  
— Не веришь в бескорыстные намерения?  
— Едва ли.  
— Ты напоминаешь одну мою заклятую подругу, с которой я не очень хорошо обращался.  
— Грехи пытаешься искупить?  
— Нет, новых не совершать. Я пойду, а ты будь осторожнее, мало ли какое чудище за окном появится.  
Кажется, новый знакомый был ещё страннее Геральта, но Гермиона предпочла не думать об этом и принялась за еду. Когда в воздухе маячит запах жареной индейки и эля, как-то не до философских мыслей о странностях людских.  
* * *  
— А где Геральт? — с недоумением спросила Гермиона.  
Она вышла в гостиную к сидящему у камина Драко босая и в простыне, как в паучьем коконе.  
— Сказал, что выследил поганца, и был таков. Ну и дал инструкцию защищать тебя ценой своей головы.  
Гермиона удивилась ещё сильнее, но виду не подала. Тихо прошествовав по мягкому ковру, она опустилась рядом с Драко и сильнее укуталась в простыню, хотя и понимала, что выглядит крайне глупо. Так они и молчали, пока не сгорели свечи. Ветер колыхал занавески, создавая из них причудливые изгибы, и пробирал до костей. Холодная выдалась ночка.  
— Почему ты живёшь один? — от долгого молчания голос Гермионы слегка сел и охрип.  
— Мать моя пропала, а отец связался с чародеями-фанатиками, которые борются не пойми с чем и во имя каких сил.  
— А что это за символ у тебя на руке?  
Драко горько улыбнулся, оглядев чёрные линии на предплечье.  
— Это и есть мой грех. Отец меня едва не загубил, да я вовремя опомнился и сбежал в родной дом.  
— Где он сейчас?  
— Бес его знает. Даже думать о нём не хочу, — отмахнулся он и достал новые свечи из комода, заменив обгоревшие огрызки.  
_Сирота при живых родителях. Вот уж никому такой участи не пожелаешь._  
— А у тебя что за недуг? — спросил Драко и протянул ей кружку свежезаваренной ромашки.  
— Боюсь, как бы ты за вилами не побежал, — смешок вышел очень нервным.  
— Я же охотник, — и чуть стушевавшись под её снисходительным взглядом продолжил: — Начинающий охотник. Так что можешь не таить ничего.  
Короткий, но полный красочных эпитетов рассказ о бывшем возлюбленном, его предательстве и подарке «судьбы» так ошарашил нового знакомого, что он залпом выпил свой чай и закашлялся от проглоченных цветков ромашки.  
— Вот лободыр безмозглый! Да чтоб его адские псы на части разодрали! Это ж надо, а!  
Гермиона рассмеялась от его негодования, но радость вмиг испарилась. Её одолел дикий страх и жажда. Всё вокруг потеряло цвета, а мир замерцал в оттенках багрового. Стены, лунный свет за окном, комната — всё горело красным, смазываясь в линиях и рельефах. Отчётливо слыша сердцебиение Драко, Гермиона медленно поднялась и протянула к нему руки, желая во что бы то ни стало поглотить его, разорвать на куски и выпить всю его кровь до последней капли. В лицо ударила волна несработавшего заклинания, и это разъярило ещё сильнее: с диким рыком, она кинулась к нему, но какая-то невидимая сила мешала схватить его. Будто меж ними стояла каменная стена, которую ей не преодолеть.  
— Да будь ты проклят! Будь проклят! — не своим голосом вопила она, рассекая пальцами воздух.  
_Гермиона… остановись. Это не ты. Не ты,_ — раздавался в голове голос Геральта. — _Я нашёл его. Всё конечно. Сейчас всё будет хорошо, слышишь?_  
Проследив за широкой тенью, рассекавшей ковёр, Гермиона подняла взгляд и встретилась с парой голубых глаз.  
Рогнальд.  
Предатель.  
— Слушай меня! — крикнул ей Геральт. — Ты должна убить его! Сама! Не я, не Драко! Ты!  
— Убери своё колдовство, Ведьмак! Убери! — вторила она ему, пригвождённая к полу магией.  
— Либо мы умрём сейчас все, либо только один из нас. Выбирай, — ледяным голосом произнёс Геральт, заглядывая в глаза. Он крепко сдерживал чудище знаками одной рукой, в другой сжимал длинный серебряный меч.  
Щёки Гермионы обжигали слёзы, внутри всё вопило от боли при виде изувеченного любимого, недочеловека и заклятого недруга, чувства к которому сжигали сердце и отравляли разум. Комната задрожала, и невидимый барьер исчез. В два прыжка добравшись до Ведьмака, Гермиона выхватила меч из его руки и пронзила сердце Рогнальда.  
* * *  
До чего же болела голова. Схватившись за затылок, Гермиона зашипела от боли — левая рука была порезана.  
Где это она?  
Приоткрыв один глаз, она с интересом разглядывала спальню в багровых тонах — без единой души, но с гербами льва на золотом фоне.  
— Мерлин, что происходит?  
Повернув голову вправо, она поняла, что лежит на полу в компании книги и пустого бутыля. Слабо соображая и воспринимая действительность, Гермиона очень медленно поднялась на ноги.  
Куда подевался Геральт? Почему она убила Рона? Какого драккла она любезничала с Малфоем?  
Схватив книгу и халат, Гермиона решительно вышла из комнаты и под аккомпанемент причитаний Полной Дамы стрелой вылетела в коридор. В ночном Хогвартсе стояла почти мертвая тишина: ни тебе гудящих студентов, ни Пивза с его шалостями, ни сов, летающих туда-сюда.  
Кого она хотела найти? Кого, чёрт бы её побрал?  
Каменный пол жутко холодил ступни, а она бежала по ступеням в поиске того, кто её спас, но не находила. Сердце дико стучало в груди. Гермиона перешла на бег и не заметила, как оказалась в коридоре третьего этажа.  
Ночной Хогвартс пугал. До смешного хрупкая и беспомощная, с мокрыми от слёз щеками, ноющим затылком и порезанной рукой (кажется, в порыве злости на Рона она перепутала зелье сна без сновидений с зельем сновидца), Гермиона бежала по каменному полу босиком и мысленно звала Геральта. За углом промелькнула тень, и свет луны из окна лишь на мгновение отразился от серебра чьих-то волос. Едва не кликнув ведьмака, Гермиона замерла, поняв, что случайным прохожим оказался сидящий на подоконнике Драко Малфой. Вид у него был совсем не такой как обычно: повзрослевшее лицо с залегшими на нём тенями, взгляд в пустоту, не отражавший ничего, и свисавшая вдоль тела левая рука.  
Значит, Гарри был прав. Или ей кажется, что из-под рукава виднеется чёрная линия?  
— Шпионишь, Грейнджер? — его ледяной голос заставил вздрогнуть и замереть на месте.  
— Во сне хожу, — съязвила она в качестве защитной реакции (палочка была благополучно оставлена в комнате).  
— Самое бесполезное Рождество в моей жизни, — выплюнул Драко и слез.  
Когда он встал напротив, Гермиона ощутила себя до ужаса маленькой, потому как Драко Малфой нависал над ней угрюмой горой и источал дикую неприязнь, от которой даже волосы на затылке вставали дыбом.  
— Ты кого здесь искала? Или свидание с Уизли?  
Прижав к себе книгу и будто прячась за ней, как за щитом, Гермиона подобралась и ответила твёрдым голосом:  
— Старосте положено за порядком следить, а не на окнах рассиживаться.  
Гермиона могла поклясться, что вместо чёрных от тени глаз Малфоя на секунду увидела жёлтые.  
Она уже собиралась уходить, когда в спину ей полетела фраза, которую она никак не ожидала услышать от заклятого недруга:  
— Будь осторожнее, мало ли какое чудище за окном появится.  
И быстрыми шагами растворился во мраке коридора.  
Куда только не заведёт эта странная дорога волшебства? В какие дремучие дебри сознания не заберётся, показывая главное? Пускай её герой был всего лишь выдумкой автора и никогда не сойдёт со страниц книги, но одно она поняла сегодня: ты можешь знать человека с раннего детства, а потом стать жертвой его предательства, или можешь встретить незнакомца и доверить ему свою душу, не зная о нём почти ничего.  
Удивительная штука жизнь. И особенно удивительна, когда самый главный враг в ней — это ты сам.

* * *

[1] Ведьмачий знак, обладающий мощным внушающим эффектом.  
[2] Знак создает горячую волну пламени, которая воспламеняет противников или же предмет.


End file.
